For some powered items, such as a powered toothbrush, it is preferable for the consumer to be able to try to experience the function of the item before a purchase is made. Many powered items use a spring switch to provide the item with the ability to be turned on and off. In normal use of such items the user will press the “on” portion of the switch to activate and set the switch in the on position. Once in the on position the switch remains in this position until the “off” position is depressed to set the spring switch in the off position. Various attempts have been made to provide test structure, frequently referred to as “try me”, in order to permit the user to test the operation of the item.
Some attempts have been made in the field of power toothbrushes to permit a prospective purchaser of a powered toothbrush to test the operability of the toothbrush. One of the concerns is that the testing should be of a momentary nature so that a tested toothbrush will not remain in its on or operating condition after the test. One approach that has been taken is to use a pressing movement of the switch for the momentary actuation and a sliding movement for the continuous operation. Examples of this approach are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,083, 6,189,693, 6,311,837, 6,371,294 and 6,564,940 and U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2001/0004781, 2001/0022277, 2002/0020645, 2002/0032941, 2002/0038772 and 2002/0078514. A disadvantage with this type of approach is that the user is required to use different motions for either testing or continuously operating the toothbrush.
A further approach at providing only momentary actuation for test purposes of a power toothbrush is to provide separate switches, one switch being for the test purposes giving momentary actuation and the other switch being for continuous operation. Examples of this approach are found in U.S. Published Application Nos. 2002/0017474 and 2002/0029988. A disadvantage with this approach is that the user must be careful as to which switch is being actuated. Other examples of providing power testing of toothbrushes and the like are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,025, 5,118,222 and 5,494,252 and in U.S. Published Application Nos. 2003/0000031, 2003/0066145, 2003/0135940 and 2003/0205492. Other examples include European Patent Application EP 0 587 406 and Japanese Application JP 402109226.